The present invention relates to the field of cooking food products and, more specifically, an apparatus and method that will be used in an industrial process.
Food products are often pictorially advertised, in photographs and television, as having grill stripes or score marks on the surface. In fact, although tremendously appealing to the eye, it is very difficult to achieve these marks in a commercial manner. This is due to the fact that the cooking area of the grill or barbecue therefore is uniformly hot. Therefore, the steel members forming the grill marks are not necessarily much hotter than the surrounding air space.